DemonHeart
by beastchicky
Summary: Part Two of my Demon/ series. Kurt's bummed out Read part one to find out why and then he's late. . . I've got the other two were busy, so I'm writing this story. Rated T just to be safe.
1. I Miss You So

_Okay, that last story was way annoying with the other two, so I'm getting rid of them (tell me what you think 'bout that) and just focusing on the story this time 'round._

_Anywho, for those of you who don't get what I mean, this is the second part of the story SpeedDemon. Kurt has just lost the one person that truly understood him (I haven't seen the series for a long time, so my timelines will be out of whack . . . As if it already wasn't) and he ain't taking it so well. . ._

Kurt sighed. It had barely been a day since Pietro had left him, and he was already considering killing himself. It took all his will power to keep from doing so and even more to act "normal" as well.

Then there was school.

"Wake up!" Scott shook Kurt violently – so violently he fell out of bed.

"I'm up."Kurt growled.

"Good. Now get ready for school."


	2. Science Friction

Kurt rushed into the science room. He'd spent lunchtime staring at a knife _(A plastic one! -Giggles-)_, trying to decide if he should just get it over with, and didn't realise everyone else leave.

Mr. Thomas glared at him, but said nothing, as was his usual fashion.

Kurt looked around in an effort to find a spare seat.

He cursed under his breath, as he realised toad was the only one who had nobody sitting next to him _(Surprise, surprise)_.

Kurt didn't want to be in the same school, let alone the same _room_ as one of the brotherhood at the best of times, and this wasn't the best of times.

'This day just keeps getting better and better.' Kurt sarcastically thought, as he sat down.


	3. Detention

"Mister Wagner and mister Tolanski, you can clean up." Mr. Thomas turned to leave. "You can let yourself out."

"Thanks alot." Toad glared at Kurt bitterly. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be outside right now."

"At least I was trying. The only thing _you_ helped with was dissecting the bugs." Kurt gestured to the several miscellaneous insects that were lying there, open.

"Prove it!"

Kurt glanced at Toad's empty book.

"So, I _told_ you all the answers. If _that's_ the way you treat someone who's trying to help, then good luck next time."

"I read all the questions to you – I don't know why – and you didn't even bother to write them down."

A few seconds later, Kurt heard Toad groan.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing; I'm leaving, yo."

"I'll tell the teacher!"

"_Fine_, I'll stay."

The next time Kurt turned around, Toad was rushing into the bathroom down the hallway.

'I'll fix him.' Thought Kurt, and he teleported out of the classroom.


	4. Bathroom Escapades

"Ve vere nearly finished!" Kurt growled at Toad, who had a small bottle in his hand. "And now you're taking drugs! Vhen I tell-"

At that moment, Toad leapt at Kurt, and pressed a few buttons on his Holo-watch. (Aka, Image Inducer) Kurt's real image appeared.

Then they heard footsteps, coming towards the bathroom. Kurt looked at the toilet cubicle, and ported, forgetting Toad in the heat of the moment. Toad however, knew what he was doing. . .


	5. Raver

-Bamf- Kurt looked around the unfamiliar landscape that surrounded him. He wasn't even trying to port half a meter, and now he was in the centre of a forest he'd never seen before. Suddenly it hit him. Toad had done something – he didn't know what – to his watch, which had shifted the frequency of his powers.

"Vhat did you do, Toad?" He growled, as Toad leapt away. Kurt ran after Toad and leapt on him, glaring angrily. He saw the fear in Toad's eyes, and a funny jolt hit his stomach. He didn't know why, but seeing the quivering boy beneath him made him feel bad, though he never had before.

"Vhat's the matter Todd?" Kurt asked, as he got off Toad.

No answer.

Kurt put his hand on Toad's shoulder, and Toad stiffened up. "I von't hurt you." Kurt soothed. "You're safe."

"As if I haven't heard _that_ one before." A slight accent brushed Toad's lips, but Kurt was sure it was just anger or fear.

"I give you my vord, Todd."

"Your word means nothing! You don't even like me!"

Toad stood up, still ranting.

"_Nobody_ likes me! Do you have_ any_ idea how it feels to wake up in the morning knowing you mean _nothing _to anyone? How it feels to look someone in the eye, and see only their hatred? You don't, do you?"

Toad's accent was becoming more apparent with every word. Tears glistened in his eyes, threatening to fall. His breath was shallow and shaky, and his voice got louder and hoarser, but still he continued.

"I've never even been _liked_, let alone _loved_! My own _parents_ didn't even love me! They abandoned me when I was born! If you even _thought_ about some of the things that happened, you'd kill yourself on the spot! I change my name, my accent, my _background_, and _still_ I don't get any peace! I-"

Toad fell to his knees, tears making wet patterns down his cheeks. Before Kurt knew what he was doing, he had his arm around Toad, and was comforting him.

"Shhh." Kurt soothed, as Toad cuddled into him.


	6. A Better Understanding

Toad sobbed and sobbed. He didn't really _mean_ to give all his secrets away, but after bottling them up for as long as he had, _anyone_ would spill everything.

Kurt sat silently, unsure what to say.

The whole time he'd known Toad, he'd never even _thought_ why he was so sour towards everyone.

Nobody had said anything about where Toad was from, and Kurt just presumed he was just bitter. No wonder he was always so distant from everyone else.

Toad looked up at Kurt, a silent pleading in his eyes.

Kurt smiled, and kissed Toad tenderly on the lips. Before long, they had forgotten everything except each other.


	7. Lost

Kurt and Todd lay on the soft moss, panting. Kurt's tail was twitching with happiness, and Todd cuddled deeper. The cold air hit them suddenly, and they began to get their clothes on, still wondering where they were. Suddenly Todd had an idea.

"If you want, I could reprogram your watch with a compass." Todd offered, zipping the fly of his ripped jeans.

"Okay." Kurt took off his Holo-Watch and handed it to Todd, who began pressing buttons rapidly. Kurt stared, gob smacked, unable to comprehend how someone like Toad could reprogram something so fragile in so little time.

"Ta-da!" Todd exclaimed, holding the Watch out in a triumphant way.

"Uh, thanks." Kurt put the Watch back on. He wasn't used to being nice to Toad, and it took some getting used to.

"So. . ." Todd looked uncomfortable. "You won't say anything, will you?"

"Of course not, love." Kurt placed a peck on Todd's cheek. "But, you know, ve're both single . . . And ve don't _have_ to be. . ."

"Oh alright." Todd smiled, knowing _exactly_ where Kurt was getting to. "But _no one_ must know."

"Vhatever you say, love." Kurt teleported, holding the hand of his new boyfriend.

_So, now we're at the end of part two, and part three will be along soon. No surprises next time round . . . Well, maybe a few, but you'll know what's going on basically . . . Geez! I'm awful at writing the bit at the end . . . Oh well. Tell me what you thought, whether you liked it or not. And don't forget to check out my forum, called "X-MEN! ! !" (Or something along those lines . . . I think it's on page three of the X-Men Forum pages)_


End file.
